


The Quarantine Destiel Diaries

by AnnalynRhys (anahrose)



Category: SPN, Supernatural, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Kink, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Panty Kink, Pregnancy, Profolactic Kink, Rope Bondage, a perfect family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anahrose/pseuds/AnnalynRhys
Summary: After a bike accident had left Dean clinging to live, Damon takes pity and freely feeds Dean some of his own blood, 24 hours later Dean is awake in the morgue coolers when Damon pulls him out and hands him a blood bag and jut in luck that Damon had taken the daylight ring off a vamp he killed and gave it to Dean, promising to see him after his mom went to bed. It's
Relationships: Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Meg Masters, Charlie Bradbury/Gilda, Damon Salvatore/Dean Winchester, Jeremy Gilbert/Claire Novak, Mary Winchester/Balthazar, Sam/Rowena
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Quarantine Destiel Diaries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [khorybannefin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/gifts).



> I binged spn I binged TVD Damon just kinda went cowabunga! and lept in to save Dean's life.

will put up text soon


End file.
